


Stay with me tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Only one person can lift Ginny’s spirits when her older brothers Fred and George disappears after a meeting with the death eaters."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley, Sirius/Ginny





	Stay with me tonight

Title: _Stay with me tonight_  
Author/Artist: _inuimo_  
Pairing: _Sirius/Ginny_  
Warnings: _none_  
Rating: _K+_  
Summary: _"Only one person can lift Ginny’s spirits when her older brothers Fred and George disappears after a meeting with the death eaters."_  
Spoilers: _none_  
Disclaimer: _I do not own any of this characters, the creation of all of them belongs to the amazing JK Rowling._

_ _

_He opened the door to find her crying on her bed, he went over and sat down next to her._

 _“I couldn’t bear another minute down there, I couldn’t breathe, I had to get out” The girl said, staring at her shoes._

 __

 _“It’s okay...” The man said,” under the circumstances I would be more surprised if you didn’t react at all.”_

 __

 _She turned to face him “any news about my brothers?” She tried to look brave and strong, but he could see the pain and suffering behind her mask._

 __

 _“I’m so sorry, there’s still no sound.” He couldn’t bear to look at her hurting eyes, it was too much for him to handle._

 __

 _“Tell me they’ll be fine, please, just tell me they’ll come back alive.” She looked at him with desperate, pleading eyes._

 __

 _He stopped staring at the floor and raised his head to face her, “You have to believe me when I say that there is nothing I want more than to tell you that Ginny, but it would not be the truth. It would be wrong of me to give you hope where it may not be any.”_

 __

 _Ginny jumped off the bed, her face was filled with tears of anger and fear “I do not give a damn about whether you feel like lying or not. The only thing I need right now is for someone to tell me that I will get to see my brothers again, ALIVE!” She was breathing really heavy, and she couldn’t manage to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks._

 __

 _He got up and put his hands on her shoulders, he looked deep into her eyes “It will all be all right, your brothers are still alive. They’ll all be home before you know it.” He cupped her beautiful, vulnerable face with his hands, and wiped away her tears._

 __

 _She took a deep breath before whispering a weak “thank you”._

 __

 _He moved in a little closer, approaching her with the gentlest moves, never loosing eye contact until his lips finally met hers.  
It was a soft, gentle kiss. A kiss filled with understanding and compassion._

 __

 _As their lips broke contact, Ginny rested her head on his strong chest. “Sirius?” She whispered, “Mm?” His face was hidden in her golden hair._

 __

 _“Will you stay with me tonight?” Her voice quivered as the words coming out of her mouth formed the question she had wanted to ask for so long._

 __

 _He led his hands down to her hips and looked into her questioning eyes as he gave her a comforting smile and said “I’ll stay with you for ever if you’ll let me”_

 __

 _She gave him a relived smile before their lips met yet again._

 __

 __

 _  
_

* * *

_So there you have it... Hope you enjoyed reading my little oneshot :-)_

 _  
_

__

__   



End file.
